Stars and Boulevards
by aZnDrEaMeR1788
Summary: AU: Ilena and Teresa, lovers in the past, before Ilena catches Teresa committing the ultimate betrayal.  Both are now successful Hollywood actresses and find themselves thrown together once more. Flora X Ilena X Teresa
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: Ilena and Teresa are both Hollywood movie stars and 28 years old. Title of the story named after Augustana's wonderful song.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Claymore characters.

* * *

><p>"And that's a wrap!" Yells the director. Ilena walks off the set and her assistant hands her a fresh towel and water bottle. Set hands congratulate Ilena as she heads toward her trailer.<p>

Once in the trailer, Ilena turns on the flat screen television and flips through a couple of channels before pausing on an entertainment news station. Ilena forms a rare smile watching the reporter.

"Ah, Flora. She's their new anchor," Illena's assistant comments. "But…I get the impression she would be better suited doing something more serious than E-news."

"I agree," Ilena responds. "But she's talented enough to get to where she ultimately wants to go."

Her assistant raises an eye-brow. Ilena blushes lightly, realizing she let slip something personal about Flora. They were still in the early stages of their relationship although they had officially been together for 6 months, but between their hectic schedules, the two women had barely seen each other in the last two weeks. Aside from her assistant and a few close friends, very few people even suspected the two were in a relationship. This was mainly Ilena's call, she wanted to delay the media/paparazzi frenzy for as long as possible and Flora respected her wishes.

Flora, reporting on the screen, started to discuss a new romantic comedy scheduled to hit theaters that night. It starred none other than America's favorite sweetheart and the highest paid actress in town – Teresa Florence. With the footage showing a beautiful blond actress walking on a red carpet, Ilena couldn't control her frown and quickly turned the television off.

Her assistant looks at Ilena oddly, but ever the professional, decides to ignore it.

"Before you head out," Ilena's assistant says as she followed Ilena through the trailer. "You should know you were personally invited to the after party tonight for that movie premiere starring Teresa Florence."

"Sophia, you know I hate going to those things," Ilena says lowly, trying to control her temper.

"Yes, but this time you were personally invited by –"

"I don't care if Ms. Florence asked, I'm not going within a 5 miles radius of that woman!" Ilena couldn't help but yell and quickly blushed realizing how stunned and shocked Sophia looked at her outburst.

"Actually I was going to say you were personally invited by the director – Miria Fall," Sophia says. "That reminds me, aren't you two related?"

Ilena grimaces realizing she had just made a fool of herself. Even without being physically present, Teresa had a way of ruining her life. So she was being a little over dramatic, but when it came to a certain blonde and brown eyed woman, Ilena Winter always managed to lose her cool and control.

"Yes, Miria and I are cousins," Ilena responds cooly.

Sophia nods before replying. "But it looks like you're not up for it. Ms. Fall has been hounding me, but I guess I'll call her to cancel–"

"No, no…I'll go," Ilena interrupts, "If it's Miria asking then I should at least make a brief appearance."

Sophia gives her a gentle smile and a look of concern.

"Are you sure? I've never seen you react so sharply before," Sophia says. "Ms. Florence must've done something extraordinary."

"You can say that," Ilena responds lowly.

Ilena starts to gather her things and bids Sophia goodbye before stepping out of the trailer. Twilight. It was her favorite time of day. Ilena drops her bags into the blue convertible with the top down. After starting the ignition and pulling out of the studio lot, Ilena finally allows herself the chance to think about Teresa and their days in college.

* * *

><p><em>Ilena with a pale complexion, paler than her usual porcelain tone, is slowly walking up the steps into a two-story apartment building. She eventually makes it into her bedroom but what she sees makes her drop her school bag. The resulting bump on the floor startles the two occupants on the bed. Teresa is wide-eyed while the other occupant has the decency to bring the covers up her naked torso. Teresa quickly scampers out of bed, naked as the day she was born and Ilena barely registers the words coming out of Teresa's mouth. They sound like apologies but it's as though she is hearing it from underwater. It isn't until Ilena feels Teresa touch her shoulder that the weight of it all comes crashing down. Ilena smacks the hand away and with remarkable speeds turns, walks away, bag in hand. <em>

"_Please, Ilena stop. It – it's not what you think, it didn't mean anything!"_

_Ilena does not pause. Even though she is fatigued to the bone, her headache feels like a spike is being driven into her skull, her stomach feels even queasier than before and now she has a sick heart to boot – Ilena Winters would rather eat tar before she let any of that show._

_Teresa grabs a robe from the bathroom. But those precious seconds were all Ilena needed to get out of the apartment to hail a cab. Teresa rushes out just as Ilena slams the taxi door in her face and locks it._

_Teresa shouts for Ilena to stop, bangs on the window a good two times before the cab zips off into the night._

* * *

><p>Whenever Ilena's feelings were all a jumble, she'd drive to a little known hill that overlooked Hollywood. A sea of endless fireflies – that was how she saw the skyline. Ilena puffs one final time on the cigarette and drops it on the dirt, grinding it out with her boot. It was always depressing when she had to rely on one of those little suckers, Ilena considered it a personal failure. Luckily she rarely needed to rely on them unless her emotions were so out of whack, like tonight, with thoughts of Teresa swirling.<p>

It didn't help that she had to attend an afterparty where the odds were really good they would bump into each other. Given all the colleagues, producers, directors and big wigs in the movie industry congregating at the party – Ilena really had no choice but to be civil with Teresa. She would need to call upon all her acting skills. Then again people loved to discuss how ice runs in her veins, so maybe she should give them something to talk about.

Teresa and Ilena had been typecast into personalities that were as different as light and day. Moviegoers expect to see Ilena play a femme fatale or deadly action star, whereas Teresa was everyone's favorite girl next door with a certain spunk and sultriness.

It's no secret people in the industry respect Teresa's talent, but they also agree she is one of the most difficult actresses to work with. On the other hand, people who learn they are going to work with Ilena expect the she-devil, but come out of the experience pleasantly surprised at how even-keel and reasonable she is. It was all very ironic.

Ilena looks at her Cartier watch. 12:35. "It wouldn't do any good to delay the inevitable," Ilena murmurs to herself. Ilena slides into her convertible. Takes the turns a little too fast down the hill, bracing herself for what lies ahead that night.

"Flora is here?" Ilena wonders as she enters the club pumping a top 40 beat and notices the strawberry blond among the sea of beautiful people. It quickly becomes clear Flora is on assignment with a cameraman in tow.

Ilena tries to push down the unpleasant feeling in her gut that something terrible is just around the corner.

"Lennie!" Shouts a woman with light brown hair with spikes like a pinecone. "Didn't think you'd show up, but I'm glad to see you!"

"Miri! It's good to see you too." Ilena gives her cousin a tight hug. The two were practically sisters, having grown up as only children and living just blocks apart from each other.

"It's been too long," Miria says and proceeds to chide Ilena, "You cancelled on me for both Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"I'm sorry," Ilena genuinely apologizes, "We were still shooting in Thailand and I couldn't make it back to the states."

"Yes, so you say but Sophia let slip that you were actually back here for Christmas and New Years," Miria retorts and scrutinizes Ilena. "Now is there something you want to tell me or do I have to drag it out of you?"

"Well..." Ilena starts and has a most uncomfortable expression on her face; she was never a good liar and it was especially hopeless in front of Miria. "There is someone I'm seeing…"

"REALLY?" Miria yells. "Congratulations, who is she?"

Ilena is just about to tell Miria when they both feel a presence near them. Ilena turns around and comes face to face with a pair of molten brown eyes that still haunts her at night.

"Teresa!" Miria yells over the din in the club and walks toward the tall blond actress in a tight red dress that is classically cut, stopping just below her knees. "Our star! Come meet my cousin Ilena. Ilena this is–"

"We know each other," Teresa interjects.

"Oh?" Miria questions and looks between her cousin and Teresa who are both silently scrutinizing each other. "Really, how? Wait…is she the one you're seeing?" Miria asks Ilena.

"NO!" Ilena instinctively responds. It was louder than Ilena intended and caused people around them to look over.

"Ouch," Teresa coyly responds, "Well, that wasn't the first word I was hoping to hear from you after 7 years."

"7 years?" Miria repeats, getting interested and notices the charged aura between the two. Ilena is obviously tense and Miria has never seen Teresa with that expression on her face, sure she seemed her casual flirty self. But there is such a mix of emotions in those brown eyes.

Ilena is doing all in her power not to grit her teeth, but Teresa always knew how to push her buttons. By now they were gathering the attention of a couple of people and Ilena needed to diffuse the situation before – shit! Flora seemed to have noticed the half circle of people surrounding this growing catastrophe.

"Teresa, we are not talking about this here," Ilena nearly growls.

"Oh?" Teresa innocently replies. "Well, as the belle of the ball and you being a guest, I'd say I'm in a pretty fine position to say whatever I want." Ilena didn't like the glint in Teresa's eye; it usually involved Teresa losing her infamous temper.

"I apologize for overhearing but it sounds like Lena you have a new girl in your life?" Teresa prods.

Flora makes eye contact with Ilena. Ilena starts to feel the beginning pricks of nervousness and damn it! Teresa just followed her eye contact to Flora. Time seems to slow. Ilena can read all the pieces moving in Teresa's head. Ilena was once immensely grateful she found someone who could read her so well and she too for the other person. But as with most things Ilena cherished in life, they hurt you and then leave you.

"Please Teresa," Ilena says lowly, catching Teresa's attention. "If I meant anything to you– if _we_ meant anything, you'll drop this conversation," Ilena takes a step closer to Teresa. Ilena hates to beg and Teresa knows, which probably explains why Teresa's eyes softened.

"Lena?" Flora's gentle and clear voice precedes her as she makes it through the throng of people.

All it took was that one word to set Teresa off.

"Lena? What's going on?" Flora asks as she reaches Ilena and touches her elbow, not realizing the slip up. Ilena only let her lover use that nickname. Ilena knows the situation is hopeless but clings onto the hope that Teresa can show a little self-control and keep her mouth shut.

"Why, Flora hello," Teresa interjects with a Cheshire smile.

"Teresa, it's good to see you again after so long," Flora earnestly replies.

"My, aren't you charming," Teresa drags out the line. "And you do have impeccable taste."

"Impeccable taste?" Flora asks.

"Yes, you two love birds are absolutely radiant," Teresa responds loudly enough for people around them to hear. "Looks like you snagged the prince charming that you've been pining for since our college days." This causes quite a stir in the people around them.

"Teresa, stop this," Ilena strides closer to Teresa. "What has gotten into you?"

"I'll tell you what's gotten into me and Flora should hear it too," Teresa meets Ilena head on without backing down. "Yes, your prince charming has quite the dark side. Completely falls off the face of the earth for years not giving a damn how worried that makes people. But it all makes sense now." Teresa pauses as the room waits with baited breath. "Tell me were you two fucking behind my back the entire time we were together?"

Splash

The room collectively gasps. Teresa's hair is drenched and her dress is ruined. Perfectly good champagne wasted. Irene hands the empty glass to a shocked waitress.

"You've completely embarrassed yourself," Ilena coolly tells Teresa. "Don't ever come near me."

"Flora, come on I'll take you home." Irene gently takes Flora's hand and the crowd parts for them.

"Oh my god what have I done…Ilena! Please wait!" Coming back to her senses and ignoring the stares, Teresa takes off after Ilena, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

Flora is sliding into the passenger seat and Ilena is about to enter the driver's seat when Teresa grabs her arm, half spinning Ilena around with surprising strength.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Ilena snarls. Teresa looks physically struck.

"I...I'm sorry," Teresa starts. "I was shocked about Flora. I lost it and I wasn't thinking–"

"That's right you weren't thinking" Ilena counters. "God you haven't changed at all! Why don't you go back to your party and play the victim all you want, I'm sure you've even convinced yourself that I was the one that made you cheat and sleep with another girl!"

"No, I can fix this please. Ilena don't shut me out," Teresa begs. "We can start over, I've missed you so much and –"

"Teresa," Ilena interrupts. "I've had an exhausting day and even more exhausting night. Right now I can't stand to look at your face and if you have any sense you'll be quiet because whatever you say right now won't help your cause."

Teresa looks utterly defeated. But even with her hair and blouse dripping wet, she manages to make it look good. Ilena curses internally, she hated seeing Teresa look so forlorn but she had to put her foot down. Ilena smoothly gets into the car, only glancing once at Teresa's defeated form in the rear view mirror.

It was silent for several minutes before Flora spoke. "I think you should give her a chance."

Ilena nearly swerves the car. If it were anyone else with less impeccable control they would have hit the car next to them.

"What are you saying Flora?" Ilena asks, shocked and confused.

"I'm just thinking if I was Teresa and had the sort of history you two had, I wouldn't be able to let you go so easily either." Flora answers with eyes that spoke volumes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**: Thank you for the reviews so far! Hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Claymore characters.

* * *

><p>"Why am I always the one that picks up your drunken ass?" Asks a tall, beautiful blond with storm grey eyes.<p>

"Shut it, Gala, I've picked you up smashed one too many times to be judged." Ilena grumbles as she hunches over her tumbler of whiskey and takes another big gulp.

Galatea lets the remark go as she looks around the speakeasy. All the nicely dressed patrons are throwing not so subtle glances their way.

_Better take her home before the gossip columns gets wind of this. _

"So trouble in paradise? Or does this have to do with Teresa?"

Galatea heard all about the epic confrontation. It was the talk of the town. Tongues were wagging with all kinds of speculation.

Ilena pauses her movements and stays still.

"So it's that bad huh?"

Ilena tosses back the entire tumbler and stars bleakly at the glass.

"Flora said I should give Teresa a chance."

"That's…interesting but not completely unexpected."

Ilena turns to Galatea with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Ilena, you're not _that_ dense."

With her silence, it's clear Ilena has no idea what Galatea is getting at.

"Looks like I'm mistaken. You're still terrible when it comes to understanding people's feelings especially people who are romantically interested in you."

"Why don't you get off your high horse? Everyone knows you're a talented mind reader, just spit out whatever you want to say!" Ilena bites back.

Galatea holds back a biting remark. Galatea had known Flora a long time and seeing Flora's quiet pain throughout the past tumultuous week was grinding on Galatea's patience.

"Flora and I were in the same year in college. I was there throughout Ilena and Teresa part 1 and we both know Flora had feelings for you even back then. How do you think Flora feels constantly living with a ghost in your guys' relationship?"

Ilena blinks, not quite registering the words.

"That's ridiculous! Flora has nothing to feel insecure about. Teresa and I have been over forever and I have no intention of even being in the same building with Teresa!" Ilena spat.

"So every time someone mentions Teresa and you turn into a hissing cat, Flora is just supposed to pretend that means nothing?"

"I do not turn into some deranged cat!" Ilena slams down the tumbler and stands up, eye level with Galatea. The room goes silent and the manger approaches the women.

"Ms. Winter is something the matter?"

Ilena quickly regains her senses and apologizes to the manager before brushing by Galatea. Ilena quickly walks to her car, which in her state involves a bit of stumbling.

"Ilena, slow down, you should let me drive you back tonight. Besides you didn't even pay your bill!"

"I have a running tab!" Ilena angrily tries to get her keys from her purse.

Galatea gently grabs Ilena's arm and stills Ilena's movements.

"I'm sorry, I was a little tough on you in there and probably not what you needed tonight."

Ilena takes a deep breath. Knowing it took a lot for Galatea to apologize especially when they both knew Galatea was just speaking the truth.

"I'm sorry too. I…this last week has been hell. I didn't mean to go off on you. I know you're good friends with Flora. I just hate how my personal life is disintegrating and I have no idea how to save it."

"Well how about we talk about it back at my place, I make a mean cup of tea." Galatea smiles impishly.

Ilena nods and follows Galatea to a silver Mercedes convertible.

As Galatea starts the ignition, she turns to Ilena with her trademark grin.

"So a running tab huh, has someone developed a habit?"

"Oh, shut it, hearing that from someone who drinks like a fish is laughable."

* * *

><p>Ilena walks into her agent's office. Although hung over from last night's drinking, Ilena keeps her cool composure as she sits in the leather seat.<p>

"So what's the wonderful news you just had to tell me in person Claire?"

"I'll get straight to the point and before you say anything I want you to promise me you'll think on this offer for at least a week before rejecting it."

"That doesn't sound suspicious at all." Ilena remarks sarcastically.

"If you think I'll agree to something that needs a week's time of convincing then you really don't know me at all."

Claire coolly stares at Ilena before breaking out into a smile. Ilena internally recoils; Claire's fake smile can only mean something terrible was about to be unveiled.

"I figured you say something like that." Claire pulls out a document that looks like an employment contract and places it in front of Ilena.

"Flip to page 3, paragraph 4 please."

Ilena reluctantly does as she is told. Less than 30 seconds in, Ilena lets out a string of curses.

"Ilena, you've always been a smart one. I'm sure you know where this conversation is headed."

Ilena grits her teeth. "Lion's Main and our company merged two years ago. And my employment contract says I'm bound to perform, at the company's request and within reasonableness, any major entertainment production created by our company or it's affiliates."

"That's right and you've probably already deduced something along these lines. People upstairs have approved a script with you as one of the lead actresses. And as you are well aware, Teresa Florence has a contract with Lion's Main and she is being cast as the other leading actress."

Ilena stands and starts to pace.

"Ilena." Ilena looks at Claire, noting Claire's soft tone.

"Lena, I've only gathered bits and pieces of what happened between you and Ms. Florence. I know she hurt you. You only have one year left on this contract, but the cost of breaching it is sizeable. If you try to litigate the contract, you'll wrack up enormous legal fees and do lasting damage to your career. But it is your life and your decision whether to do this production or not. And I will be here, supporting any decision you make."

"I…I think you're right I need some time to think about this." Ilena slowly heads toward the door, but before she leaves she turns to Claire.

"Thank you, Claire." Ilena looks at her agent before giving an uncharacteristic grin.

"Especially for holding off the execs and giving me some extra time to think. I bet you had to bribe Jean with more than a date to get her to agree to that."

Claire, normally stoic or smiling with her fake mask, turns bright red.

"Ilena, that's –"

"Totally true?" Ilena grins before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Ilena pulls up to a boutique hotel and drops her keys with the valet. She arrives on the top floor with a chic bar and dining space. Tall glass windows line the room overlooking Santa Monica and the Pacific coast.<p>

Ilena is led to a roped off area by the hostess and sees Miria sitting at a table with a beer.

Ilena greets Miria with a brief hug before ordering a dirty martini.

"Something's troubling you, you get that funny crease between your brows whenever you get in 'a mood.'"

"It's good to see you too." Ilena replies while trying to school her features to get rid of the crease.

"Let me guess it has something to do with Teresa?"

"More than you know."

"Ok so tell me."

"I…don't really know where to begin."

"Why not from the beginning? I won't badger you with how you never told me about that relationship." Miria smiled comfortingly.

"Well, you remember that time I dropped out of college in my last year and –"

"You mean the time you freaked everyone out by taking half of your trust fund and going MIA for 2 years?"

"Yes…that time. I needed to get away and forget everything."

"Lenie why didn't you come to me? I know we were on opposite coasts but you would've been more than welcome to stay with me."

"That would have been one of the first places my father would've looked for me, and he was if not the last person than close to the last person I wanted to see back then."

"I guess that makes sense, Uncle Jack pretty much disowned you when he heard you were living an "alternative lifestyle" in New York with another woman. So that woman was Teresa?"

Ilena nods. "The short story is I caught her cheating with another woman in our bedroom and I walked out that day. I had to get away from New York, everywhere I went I was haunted by her presence. So I took part of the trust fund mom left me and I went abroad – Europe, Asia, anywhere that would help me forget."

"I get that, but 2 years Lenie? Uncle Jack practically had an aneurism when he learned you disappeared."

"We both know my father only wants an heir to continue his legacy and unfortunately for everyone involved, I'm his only child."

"I'm sorry. Uncle Jack is a difficult man and ever since your mom passed away he hasn't really been the same…"

Ilena takes a gulp of the martini.

"That's a whole other topic that's not worth discussing." Despite the harsh tone, Miria knew Jack Winters was a deep wound, among the many, Ilena carried.

"You're right. So…Teresa cheated on you and you skipped town. What happened next?"

"I met an amazing woman. I wouldn't quite call her my girlfriend, but we were lovers and she was an opera singer. The arts and especially the performers pulled me out of the darkest days none more so than this woman. She inspired me to start my acting career. She lived so passionately and bravely."

"She sounds wonderful, where is she and why aren't you guys still together?"

"I guess we both knew from the start that I wouldn't settle down in Italy permanently. As she put it, I was too American and would come back someday. I sometimes think those months with her was a surreal dream. I wrote her after I came back to the states but I never heard from her again."

"But you did come back to America and slowly but surely your acting career took shape. So the question right now is what are your feelings toward Teresa?"

"I thought the last few years made me stronger but I've been taking a hard look inside myself the last couple days and I guess there's still a part of me that hasn't let go."

"It's ok Lenie, we're human. We can't control things of the heart." Miria reaches for Ilena's hand and gives a gentle squeeze.

"Well I have to figure out my feelings soon."

"Why?"

"My employment contract with Muse includes binding work for major productions and as you remember they merged with Lion's Main. The bigwigs thought it would be a good idea to pool their talent and I've been presented with a script that features Teresa and me together."

"Damn, well…how's the script?"

"This is what make's it terrible…it's too good to let go."

"Ok so it boils down to whether you can work with Teresa."

Ilena nods.

"And I'm considering how all this will affect my relationship with Flora."

"Hmm…Well there's really only one thing to answer and that's if you love Flora. Do you?"

"I'm…I'm happy being with her."

"Ok, but are you in love with her?"

"If we're talking about the desperate, heart-demolishing sort of love…the answer is no."

"Then what do you want? Love or comfort?"

* * *

><p>Claire, Ilena, and Jean are sitting on one side of the large table. Ilena signs the last page in a contract and hands it to the woman sitting across from her. Making sure not to look directly at the woman. The other woman quickly signs the document and passes it to Jean.<p>

"We're all very excited about this project and couldn't be happier our two most popular actresses will be starring together." Jean says. Helen sitting across from Jean nods with gusto and stands up.

"This is cause for celebration, I've booked a VIP room at Aqua and everyone's attendance is required!" Helen yells.

Ilena finally shifts her stare from the dot on the wall to Helen. Just as she is about to object, Claire intervenes.

"That's a great idea! Ilena, I know for a fact that's one of your favorite spots and this is a great way to get publicity for the film."

With all eyes on her and especially one unnerving pair, Ilena grudgingly acquiesces.

* * *

><p>Ilena leans into the glass wall in the dimmest corner on the dance floor. Slipping away from the VIP room was no easy feat. Ilena was probably a 6 on the scale of drunkenness. Men and women approached her for a dance but Ilena's glare seemed particularly effective tonight. That is until a maddening perfume belonging to one woman wafted over.<p>

"Lena, there's a lot I want to say to you, but I know we're not exactly on speaking terms. But I'm very glad we'll be working together." Teresa said gently.

"And you know at some point you'll actually have to look at my face." Teresa impishly remarked.

"First of all, you don't get to call me Lena. Our relationship is strictly professional and I intend to finish this film as soon as possible."

Ilena finally looks into the eyes that have haunted her for years. That was a mistake. Teresa was always an open book and Ilena had obviously hurt her with those words.

"I understand…Ilena."

It was wrong. Her full name coming from Teresa's lips sounded off and her heart felt an ache that was all too familiar.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

Ilena quickly walks pass Teresa and Teresa instinctively grabs her arm.

Green eyes meets brown and in that one second both could feel their hearts tug toward each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: Please review.


End file.
